Questions
by ellabellaboo
Summary: [Luby] This is my first ever attempt at a fic, so please be nice! :3 It’s a bit of a strange way of writing I have to admit. I was Inspired by “I Do.” Please R&R! :D My dedications go to: Josefin, Elissa and Andrea as I said inside and also to Tani!


Luby This is my first ever attempt at a fic, so please be nice! 3 It's a bit of a strange way of writing I have to admit. S Inspired by "I Do." Please R&R! D

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, sadly! (_

**Dedication and thanks:**_ This story is mainly dedicated to my ER soulmate and friend Jose, (josefin-) because without her constant encouragement and support, I never would have written this. Thank you so much Jose, you're the best! Secondly I want to say a massive thank you to Andrea (Andy…) for helping me with everything and also for encouraging me. Lastly I would also like to make a point of mentioning Elissa (…) who is also a very lovely person! )_

**Personal comment:**_ I'm not happy with this at all, and I would really like to write something else containing either fluffier or more interesting action with our favourite couple, (it'd be a luby of course! P) Hopefully it would be of a much higher standard, but these thoughts have been running through my head for a while now, and I felt that I needed to voice them. ) Like I said, this is my first ever attempt at a story on here so I would love to hear from you… did you like it? Did you hate it? Either way, I'd just love to hear what you think, and it's very short so it won't talk much of your time. So please, please R&R! D_

_Is there an exception to the rule?_

A question is always followed by an answer, that's the rule. A question always needs an answer, and a question without an answer is devoid of purpose, right? When we ask a question we always expect and require a response, right?

"Would you like t-…?"

Abby wanted an answer, but she didn't specify what sort of answer she desired. She didn't say that she sought after a verbal one and Luka understood that perfectly. He always did understand when it came to Abby. Of course he didn't always agree, but he certainly understood. He always had, and heaven knows he always would. That was Luka, that was just what he was like. He was different. He was special.

She sure as hell didn't expect an answer like the one Luka gave her. It was only in her mind that she would get that kind of response, and it was only in her wildest fantasies that she would get that from him. From Luka. Abby imagined that he would decline her offer, of course he'd do it politely, (that was Luka all over: polite, charming, handsome, passionate…) but Abby didn't want that. Yes she had agreed to take a step back for the sake of their friendship, but she didn't want that either. She had only agreed because that was what Luka wanted. He did only want that, right? Of course he did, they'd toasted to "discretion, propriety and maturity" at the wedding reception for crying out loud! Abby mentally congratulated herself on, once again, messing up the one thing she cared for above all else. Luka. But she needn't have done that because even without her finishing her question, Luka understood, and replied in the very best way possible. His arms encircled her, and the pent-up passion that had been roaring deep inside both of them for the last two weeks, poured out of, and into the other through the sweetest and most ardent of kisses. That was Luka's reply, his answer.

Perhaps it's just meant to be that some questions don't need answers, verbal answers that is. A case such as this is a perfect example, and just goes to show that there really is an exception to the rule.

_Why do we do it?_

Why do we ask questions? We only ask questions so as to receive answers to things we don't already know, right? But if this is true, then why is it that from time to time, we ask questions we already know the answers to? Maybe it's our way of confirming that our own insecurities are unnecessary, so as to reassure ourselves that we are doing the right thing. Even when you know the answer to a question, sometimes, just sometimes it's nice to. Check.

"Do you really think we should be doing this?"

And sometimes, just sometimes, if you're very lucky, you'll find that special person, someone who understands that every now and then, we all need that little bit of reassurance. Someone who can, and will give us that. For Abby, that person was Luka.

"I do."


End file.
